The Unsmudgables
The Unsmudgables have 'always been here,' according to past Ministers of Niceties , since the founding of the very Imperium , but only since the more recent Coup took place have they become well-known enough to cause concern or attention from both sides of the high and low moral standards of the citizens. Headed by the then-MinoNice Teresa Doxtrod-Lancaster and'' Blademaster'' Alastor Halb, they began a behind-the-scenes buildup and recruitment of new inductees during this dark time. These days the Unsmudgables are under the new MinoNice, Marquo L. Senderjay, and his loyal Blademaster, Kaiea Malikus . A Brief History of the Unsmudgables The Unsmudgables were formed in the earliest seasons of the Imperium, during the collapse of the Corrupt Senate and the establishment of Milarkus, the first Emperor . In the words of the previous Blademaster, Alastor Halb, the Unsmudgables were founded by "those who believed in themselves, rather than the corrupt world around them." These unknown beasts held themselves to extremely high standards in terms of both moral conduct and fighting ability. At this time, the group was known as the A'lhandra, meaning "those who cannot fail" in the Old Tongue. It is said that when Coriander Shepherd became the The Minister of Niceties, he changed the A'lhandra's name from "those who cannot fail" to "those without smudge." Since then, the A'lhandra have been known simply as the Unsmudgables (or the "Smudgies," as they are affectionately called). The Unsmudgables' original purpose was a military one; in fact, the messy, sprawling network of tunnels currently serving as their headquarters was previously a command bunker. Any blueprints of the original complex that might have existed have been lost; in fact, not even the MinoNice or the Blademaster know all of the passageways at headquarters. It is, however, fairly well-known that nearly all of the passageways are booby-trapped, and that most contain at least one complex puzzle of an artistic nature, making the headquarters incredibly difficult to infiltrate for even the most experienced assassin. Prior to the chaotic events of Bugs 1725, known simply to most Imperial beasts as the Coup, the Unsmudgables had dwindled to an astonishingly small number of beasts, and were virtually unknown to the general populace. The Coup, however, changed all that. Within a very short time, the Unsmudgables dramatically increased their ranks, emerging as a formidable fighting force. Around 1731, membership levels hit their peak, and fewer members were taken in. Steadily, the ranks of Unsmudgables have diminished and, as of 1733, membership is at an all-time low. After the Unsmudgables were massacred by a criminal by the name of The Grimiron, their numbers sunk to less than a dozen. With the appointing of the new Minister of Niceties, Marquo Senderjay, a new Blademaster was chosen, Kaiea Malikus, as well as a new Skillblade Commander, Kaden Winder. Though no there have been no new initiates, members of the Grey Guard are in constant consideration for membership. 'Memberlist' There are five ranks within the Unsmudgables, with three tiers each. Each rank is designed for a group of beasts with a particular skill; a Rangeblade, for example, has mastered the use of the bow. Similarly, few beasts can best a Longblade wielding a spear. The ranks of the Unsmudgables are listed below: *'Rangeblades': Deadly marksbeasts whose sense of honor is as true as their aim. *'Bladedancers': Accomplished swordsbeasts, as trustworthy as the steel of their blades. *'Longblades': Experienced pikebeasts whose skill with polearms matches their shining moral code. *'Stealthblades': Expert assassins who employ the use of speed and shadows to accomplish their goals. *'Skillblades': Well-rounded fighters trained in the use of a variety of weapons. 'Uniforms' The Ministry of Niceties believes mosty in poetic licence and freedom to do as one pleases. Thus, there is no designated uniform on duty or otherwise, as it is generally believed that Unsmudgables can fight more effectively in clothing of their own choosing, but one can mostly always spot an Unsmudgable by their badge. 'Badges' One thing all the members of this faction are expected to wear is a cloak clasp given specialy to them. Wrought of silver, it represents a quill and scroll, each one is about half a fist's size, so that it is noticable, but not garish. The badges go as follows, though each and every one has a jewel at the centre, and the colours/jewels are indicative of rank. Emerald is for regular members of the faction, ruby for adept members, and sapphire for a commander, who answers to none but the Blademaster and Minister themselves. For each profession within the group, a specific badge is allotted, each one different. They are listed below: *'Rangeblade': Silver pin depicting five arrows. *'Bladedancer': Silver pin depicting two crossed swords. *'Longblade': Silver pin depicting a large pike. *'Stealthblade': Silver pin depicting a silver dagger. *'Skillblade': Silver pin depicting a star. The creatures given these pins and clasp are permitted to wear them at whatever time they wish. Most wear them all the time, others only while on duty. 'Location and Blueprints' The Unsmudgables' secret (or not-so-secret anymore, as the case may be) Headquarters are located in the Imperium's well-known museum, well concealed from prying eyes and ever watchful from their hidden HQ. Unfortunately, blueprints have yet to be made entirely public to the residents of the Imperium, but we can be assured that there is a lounge, war council room, halls upon halls of breathtaking artwork and a peculiar "coff-eee-mach-eene" very few know how to work. 'Unsmudgable NPCs' *Aldrick - Skillblade Aldrick, an extremely idealistic rat, is the oldest and wisest of the Unsmudgables. He has the entire history of the Unsmudgables, if not the Imperium, committed to memory, and is generally sought after for advice by the other Unsmudgables, who respect him greatly. He is, however, not particularly good at being tactful. *Maddok - Stealthblade Maddok is a clean-cut fox whose word is law in the Unsmudgable infirmary. He's referred to as the "registered psychopath" among the Unsmudgable ranks. He is in fact extremely skilled in all things medical, despite his - er - unorthodox techniques at administering care. Approach with caution. *Jened - Stealthblade Jened is the Unsmudgable Lounge's resident barstoat. He is, like most bartenders, a veritable goldmine of information, as he's the one most Unsmudgables go to when they need to talk about anything. Got problems with a fellow Unsmudgable? Not sure how to tell that special someone you love her? Ask Jened. He's rumored to have attended the Imperial University back in the day and gotten a degree in Psycho-lodge-y. Plus, he's the only beast in the Unsmudgables who can keep Maddok in line. Category:Factions